herofandomcom-20200223-history
Clemont (Pokémon)
Clemont (Japanese: シトロン Citron) is the Gym Leader of Lumiose City's Gym, known officially as the Lumiose Gym. He specializes in Electric-type Pokémon. He gives the Voltage Badge to Trainers who defeat him. In the games Clemont appears in Pokémon X and Y as a Gym Leader and a famous inventor. Trainers who defeat Clemont will receive the Voltage Badge, along with TM24 (Thunderbolt). At some early point in the game, he gives a device that solves electronic puzzles to Shauna. He first appears outside the Prism Tower with his little sister, Bonnie, lighting it up. According to the television show Gym Freaks, he is currently developing a machine that enables him to run faster, which is apparently his worst talent. It also states that he has secretly started to save money to go to the amusement park in the Unova region. He is described as a genius, having been credited with the invention of Super Training and the PSS. Despite this though, many of his inventions apparently fail to work. In the anime Clemont appears in the XY series as a companion for Ash, alongside Serena and his sister Bonnie, first meeting Ash alongside Bonnie in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. He and Bonnie officially began traveling with Ash in A Battle of Aerial Mobility!. Clemont was said to be a genius when it came to Electric-type Pokémon. Prior to the XY series, Clemont became the Gym Leader of Lumiose Gym in order to understand Electric-type Pokémon better. However, he found that being a Gym Leader ate into his spare time and gave him little time to spend with his beloved inventions, so he created Clembot, a "Gym Leader robot", to stand in for him when he was busy. He programmed it to be tough on challengers and to reject challengers with less than four badges. This proved to be a mistake, as Clembot turned out to be violent and would shock Trainers whose challenge it rejected (or, as it later turned out, who lost to it) and eject them from the Gym. Clemont himself was deemed to be a rejected challenger as he had no badges. Clemont attempted to set Clembot to "Master Recognition mode" so he could reprogram it, but it hadn't registered the pass-code he expected it to, so he was ousted from the Gym and cut off from his Pokémon. He eventually gave up trying to reenter, as Clembot refused to allow him past the entrance. In Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!, Clemont was first seen some time after his ejection from the Gym with his sister Bonnie in Lumiose City. Both were standing outside the Prism Tower when they watched Ash go inside. After Clembot ejected Ash from the building for not having any Badges, Clemont saved Ash with his Clemontic Gear while Bonnie saved Ash's Pikachu. After introducing himself, Ash challenged Clemont to a battle, which he accepted. Clemont battled Ash and his Pikachu with his Bunnelby. Despite admitting that he only just caught Bunnelby, Clemont proved to be an effective battler and managed to counter many of Ash's attacks. The battle was interrupted by Team Rocket, who were aiming at stealing Pikachu and Bunnelby. Together with Ash and a Froakie that saved Pikachu from an attack, the trio were sent blasting off. However, Froakie had gotten injured in the battle and collapsed, so Clemont suggested they hurry to Professor Sycamore's lab. Clemont lagged behind as he was forced to carry everyone's bags. In Lumiose City Pursuit!, Clemont helped Ash stop a rampaging Garchomp by using his Clemontic Gear's Aipom Arm to break into Prism Tower. He was unable to go any further when a part of the tower collapsed in front of him and Bonnie, but Ash managed to go on and save the day. In A Battle of Aerial Mobility!, Clemont and Bonnie officially decided to accompany Ash on his journey through Kalos. Throughout the episode, Clemont expressed his admiration of Ash and respect for him as a Trainer. Later in the episode, Clemont demonstrated another one of his inventions, a phonograph that made a sound at high frequencies to attract bird Pokémon. Unfortunately, the machine only attracted Beedrill before completely exploding. Though it caused the group trouble, Ash said that the machine was an incredible invention which made Clemont delighted and proud. In A Shockingly Cheeky Friendship!, he and the others encountered the Dedenne they had met before. Clemont used Bunnelby to track Dedenne after it ran off so that he could keep it for Bonnie, but Dedenne had gotten lost with Pikachu. After Dedenne and Pikachu had escaped from Team Rocket and met up with the others, Dedenne fell over from exhaustion. Using one of his Clemontic Gears, Clemont recharged Dedenne despite the machine blowing up in everyone's faces immediately after. When Team Rocket attacked the group, Clemont used Dedenne to send them blasting off with Pikachu's assistance. He then caught Dedenne and gave it to Bonnie so that she could keep it in her satchel. In A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle!, the group arrived in Santalune City, where they met the Santalune Gym leader, Viola. Clemont and Bonnie also met her sister, Alexa, who Ash already knew well from his travels in the Decolore Islands. During their tour of the Gym, Bonnie asked Viola if she would marry Clemont, embarrassing him and leading him to drag her away with his Aipom Arm. He, Bonnie and Alexa watched the battle with Viola, cheering for Ash. Just after Ash sent Fletchling out, Serena, a girl who knew Ash from her childhood, entered the Gym and joined the audience. After Ash lost the Gym Battle, they were introduced to her properly. The three later watched Ash train with Alexa. Later on, Clemont helped Ash train with another Clemontic Gear, a cannon that fired artificial Sticky Webs, as Ash had lost the battle against Viola as a direct result of Fletchling getting stuck to a Sticky Web. Unfortunately, when he put it onto its maximum setting, it malfunctioned, got blocked by its own ammo and exploded, though this mishap did inspire Ash to use Electro Ball to prevent Pikachu from falling asleep from Vivillon's Sleep Powder. After the training was finished, he realized that Bonnie was about to fall asleep and decided to put her to bed. The next day, he, Bonnie, Serena and Alexa cheered for Ash during his rematch and victory against Viola. In Clemont's Got a Secret!, Clemont's father, not realizing that Clemont and Bonnie hadn't told them about their ejection from the Gym, revealed to Ash and Serena that Clemont was the Gym Leader of the Lumiose City Gym in Prism Tower. Seeing that there was no point in hiding it any longer, Clemont told Ash and Serena about how he was ousted from his position by Clembot. After seeing the damage the "strange robot" was causing to the Gym and how it was driving away potential challengers, Clemont decided to challenge the robot to a battle for ownership of the gym, although he had no idea what the pass-code was. He was forced to contend with his Magnemite and Magneton, which had been ordered to patrol the Gym by Clembot, but he eventually got to the battlefield, confronted Clembot, and started its Master Recognition mode. Although Clemont finally realized what the pass-code was, he was forced to battle Heliolisk, his own Pokémon that was under Clembot's control. Clemont battled with Bunnelby and was ultimately successful in defeating Clembot, thus gaining back the title of Gym Leader. Clemont then decided to completely reprogram Clembot and left ownership of the gym to it so he could continue traveling with Ash. That night, Ash and Clemont agreed to have a Gym Battle after the former got four badges. In Mega-Mega Meowth Madness!, Clemont befriended a Chespin from Professor Sycamore's laboratory, later rescuing it during an attack by Team Rocket in their newest mecha. Together, they deduced a way to deactivate the mecha, but when that proved unsuccessful, Clemont commanded Chespin in battle against the mecha alongside Pikachu, but their efforts were met in vain. The mecha was then defeated by a Blaziken belonging to Blaziken Mask. The following evening, Clemont decided to capture Chespin when it expressed a desire to travel along with him and the rest of the group. In Awakening the Sleeping Giant!, the group travelled to Parfum Palace to retrieve a Poké Flute that Princess Allie had stolen from Lord Shabboneau. Clemont refereed a battle between Ash and Princess Allie for ownership of the flute, but when Allie refused to hand it over after she forfeited, he confronted the princess directly, scolding her behaviour which he considered "unscientifically selfish". Unfortunately for him, Allie was touched by his scolding, and eventually agreed to hand over the Poké Flute in exchange for Clemont himself: Clemont's horror only intensifying when Bonnie (on Serena's suggestion) agreed to it. Although the rest of the group promised they would return for him, Clemont eventually made his own escape by planting a robot decoy, and eventually reunited with his friends and sister. In the Moment of Lumiose truth Clemont had a gym battle with Ash but despite fighting hard on Ash he lost when his Luxray lost to Ash's Goodra. Gallery Clemont and Bonnie seeing Ash fall.jpg Clemont in his tank and shorts.jpg Clemont and Chespin.png Ash meets Clemont and Bonnie.png Controller Smashed.png Serena and Clemont.jpg|Clemont with Serena Bonnie Clemont Serena hypnotized.jpg Ash's Friends Free.png Clemont's Spotted.jpg|Clemont saw his Chespin eating their macarons Clemont's Yell.jpg|Clemont's Comical Yell after Chespin rolling to his tent and swallowed the last macaron Clemont-vs-ash.png Return of an old gag.png Uh-Oh! Busted!.jpg Clemont with Ash, Serena, and Bonnie.jpeg Clemont's Relief.jpg|Clemont to the rescue! Clemont with Serena and Bonnie.jpg|Clemont acting like waiter as he became great cooker Ash and Clemont's break the forth wall.jpg Ash and Clemont.jpg Ash and his friends.jpg Clemont.jpg|Clemont was bummer for Ash who didn't know how to get on Rhyhorn Clemont and his Group.jpeg Clemont's Stress.jpeg Clemont, Serena, and Chespin.jpg Clemont fires the sticky webs.jpeg Clemont's Messed.jpeg Clemont's Fixing.jpg Clemont and Bonnie's Shocked.jpg Clemont's Surprised.jpg|Clemont was shocked for lost against Ash and Froakie due to Chespin was fat for fight Clemont scratch his head.jpg|Clemont feel nervous after stopped Serena and Miette staring each other Clemont's Checking.jpg|Clemont checking his controller... Clemont's Surprised 2.jpg|And it broke! It cause it out of control! Clemont and Chespin.jpeg Clemont's Smile.jpeg Clemont's warning.jpg|Clemont tell Serena to run for her lives! Title_Card_XY_Clemont.png|XY Title Card segment focuses on Clemont. Clemont's Thinking.jpg Clemont's Defend.jpg Clemont's Worried.jpg|Clemont worried about Chespin Clemont's Paused.jpg Clemont's Saddened.jpg|Clemont feel sad when he saw his Chespin likes the Old Lady Clemont's Confused.jpg|Clemont was misunderstood that Chespin not run away Clemont and Chespin 2.jpg|Clemont feeling happy to reunited Chespin Chespin and Clemont.jpg|Chespin feeling safe after Clemont step in and stop the attack. Clemont's Filming.jpg Clemont's Film Finish.jpg Clemont and Bonnie.jpg|Clemont pour tea as ready for macaroons Clemont's bummer with Ash and Serena.jpg|Clement feeling down, but Ash and Serena cheer him up during search of Chespin Clemont's bummer with Bonnie.jpg|Clement feel bummer with his sister after Chespin ate all macaroons. Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie.jpg Clemont's Shocked to Bonnie.jpg Clemont with Serena and Miette.jpg Clemont and Ash's Nervous Grin.jpg Clemont and Viola.jpg|Clemont said thanks to Viola for assistance. Ash's, Serena's, Clemont's, Bonnie's & Alexa's Snowsuit.png|Ash's, Serena's, Clemont's, Bonnie's & Alexa's Snowsuits Clemont talking.jpg Bonnie and Clemont.jpg|Like Brother, Like Sister. XY Clemont.png Kalos Gym Leaders Mega Pokemon.jpg Kalos Gym Leaders with Signature Pokemon.jpg Clemont and Bonnie reunited.jpg Clemont and Chespin scared.jpg Category:Anime Heroes Category:Pokemon heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Comic Relief Category:Incompetent Heroes Category:Inventors Category:Genius Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Male Damsels Category:Rescuers Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Supporters Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Heroes who can escape Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Pacifists Category:Bond Protector Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Child Nurturer Category:Nurturer Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Monster Tamers Category:Electrokinetic Heroes Category:Voice of Reason